hollyoaksfandomcom-20200216-history
Trevor Royle
}} Trevor Royle arrives in Hollyoaks as a gangster as part of the exit storyline for Jacqui McQueen in April 2013 during his first year on the show Trevor's storylines included getting Ste Hay to deal his drugs along with Freddie Roscoe and also stabbing Freddie kinapping Vincent Elegba and also murdering Richie Trent and the arrival of his boss Fraser Black also in January 2015 saw the arrival of his son Dylan Jenkins and later his daughter Grace Black, Trevor begins a relationship with Grace to which his later murdered on his wedding day by Nico Blake in May 2016. Characterisation Trevor fell from the Bad Guy Tree - hitting every branch on the way down, before landing in Hollyoaks. He’s desperate for a crime-free life, and although he still dabbles in dodgy deals, Trevor also spends the majority of his time tending to tulips in the florist and feeding his beloved tropical fish. Not quite your typical bad guy. Biography Arrival Trevor arrives to meet Jacqui who is posing as Trudy, he initiates an illegal deal and threatens to kill Jacqui if she makes an error. After Jacqui rips him off he comes to find her at Trudy's office where she is taking Trudy's money. He attempts to kill her but is knocked unconscious by Tony Hutchinson, Trevor begins dealing drugs to Ste Hay but Trevor soon get tired of Ste ruining jobs and beats him up, Phoebe Jackson contacts Trevor to obtain a passport for illegal immigrant Vincent Elegba not realising that Trevor had smuggled him into the country, Trevor realises that Pheobe is connected to Jacqui and kidnaps her. He also holds Vincent to ransom and beats Ste up for attempting to defend the pair he threatens to kill Vincent if the McQueen family do not hand Jacqui over Dr. Browning arranges a scam to fool Trevor into believing that Jacqui is dead he does not believe them until a dead body falls from Jacqui coffin Trevor then releases Vincent and does not realise that Dr. Browning has used the body of a deceased patient. Murdering Trent When Trevor sleeps with Sinead O'Connor, Trevor get Sinead to do prostitution for her to earn money and to help his club, Richie Trent later arrests Sinead but the two start to date when Richie starts to belive In Sinead and tells her how brave she Is. Trevor later finds put Sinead has been stealing from him so he beats her up Trent spots the bruises a angry Trent arrests Trevor and Trevor Is later released due to a lack of evidence. Trent later sleeps with Sinead again and promises to keep her safe Sinead happy anf falling In love with Trent however Trevor later breaks Into Trent's flat and sneaks behind him and shoots him In his side killing him. The next day Trevor proves to Sinead that his serouis when he shows Sinead the photo ge then later gets Freddie Roscoe to burry the body. Ordering a hit on Myra McQueen Trevor agrees to hire Dr. Browning a hit man to murder Myra McQueen, who he believes to be stalking him and when Trevor finds out that Jacqui Is actually alive and not dead. He cannot afford to keep up the payments and he arranges a hold up of a medicine van. Trevor learns that Ste will be carrying out the robbery and demands to know the details. Trevor hijacks the robbery, but Freddie, who is assisting Ste, resists and is stabbed during the struggle. Trevor is angry with Freddie and visits him in hospital. He also threatens Lindsey Butterfield so her boyfriend Joe Roscoe attacks Trevor. He begins to harass the Roscoe family and in order to protect them, Freddie offers to work for Trevor. Dr. Browning's stalker is later revealed to be Jim McGinn and working for his longtime client Trevor. They plan to force Dr. Browning into selling his share of The Loft nightclub and leaving. Grace' arrival & Jim's death When Fraser Black's daughter Grace Black, arrives in the village, it's not long before Trevor and Grace both give into their feelings for each other and kiss. Angry by this, Fraser makes sure Trevor plead guilty to giving Ruby Button drugs which led her to having a heart attack. Jim McGinn visits Trevor and reveals that Fraser killed his dad in order for him to help get Fraser locked up. Sam Lomax promises Trevor to get him out of prison if he confesses to who his boss is; unaware to Jim, Trevor has set him up to be the fall guy and pins everything on him Jim Is then later murdered by being stabbed by Fraser. Fraser's murder After Joe wakes up from his coma, Trevor helps him escape so they can both get rid of Fraser for good. When they think their plan is working they are unaware that Grace has ruined the whole thing as she doesn't want her dad dead and instead Sandy Roscoe is the only one left for dead. Knowing that Fraser is still alive, Trevor heads out to his safehouse with a gun to look for him but is instead held at gun point by Fraser, who teases him about his dad which infuriates Trevor and knocks him out, escaping in the process. In The Hutch, Trevor is shocked to hear Sinead O'Connor reveal's that Fraser is dead. In a shock twist of events, Fraser is confirmed to be still alive and Trevor heads off to end him once and for all. By the time Trevor heads to the garage, Fraser is already dead but is seen by Tegan Lomax, and she tells the police that she saw Trevor leaving the garage. When Sonny Valentine shows Grace evidence of an emergency call from Fraser made to the police the night he died, she then retracts her statement and Trevor gets sent down for his murder. Trevor is released from prison after new developments in Fraser's murder case which proves that he was innocent and framed for the murder. Arriving back in the village, Trevor is blackmailed by Mercedes McQueen over their secret that they slept together on the night Fraser died. Threatening to tell Grace all, she demands Trevor for one grand or she'll tell Grace everything. When Grace discovers Trevor's betrayal, she kicks him out. Proving himself to Grace, he holds Freddie Roscoe at gun point after suspicions fall on him over Fraser's murder. Freddie teases Trevor over his messed up life causing Trevor to get angrier. Grace manages to talk Trevor out of shooting Freddie by telling him she'll give him another chance, Freddie Is then later comfirmed to be Fraser's killer. Dylan's arrival Dlyan arrives in the village believing Cameron Campbell Is his father however much to Grace's and the Lomax's shock Trevor reavals himself to be Dlyan's father. Dylan later began dressing up in female clothing, first as a fun afternoon with Peri, Tom and Nico where they dress up in wedding attire. However, when Trevor discovers this through a video Peri has uploaded to the internet, he is furious. Dlyan tries to make his father love him and tries to be someone his not Dylan Is later killed by The Gloved Hand Killer leaving Trevor woth many many regrets. Feud with Ben Bradley Nancy Osborne gets the wrong end of the stick when she overhears Ashley Davidson talk about Ben's daughter Carley, Nancy tells Ben that Trevor was the killer when Infact It was Ben's step daughter Nico Blake this starts a ongoing hatred from Ben. 20th Anniversary Ben enlists the help from Robbie Roscoe who Is working for Trevor to grass Trevor up to get him sent to Prison, Jason Roscoe, Robbie's brother out of spite after finding out about Robbie's affair with Holly Cunningham, Jason tells a shocked Trevor that Robbie has been grassing him up, An enraged Trevor trashes his house and gets his gun and tracks Robbie down In which he chases Robbie and Jason throught Hollyoaks Village shooting his gun Robbie and Jason enlist the help of their older brother Freddie and a car chase ensures and comes to a head when the Roscoe's jump of a bridge Trevor thinking they are dead retreats. Lindsey when she reveals to be the Glove hand killer Injects Freddie beliving Freddie to be dead Lindsey and her sister Kim Butterfield put Freddie In Trevor's car boot, D.S. Thorpe later pulls up Trevor and finds Freddie In his boot much to Trevor's and Grace's shock Trevor spends months In prison while Freddie Is put Into witness protection as he surrvied Lindsey's attack Trevor Is released In January 2016. Affair with Sienna Blake Trevor emabrks on an unlikely affair with Trevor when the two bond over colouring the two then talk their problems they start to get closer and eventually sleep together multiple times however Trevor later ends things with Sienna much to her saddness when Trevor chooses Grace. Death On the 25th May 2016 Nico reavels the affair to Ben and a angered Ben later confronts Trevor the two fight and Trevor ends up beating up Ben, Trevor was then layer stabbed by Nico on his and Grace's wedding day. He dies in Grace's arms, but is able to marry her. The next day Ben confesses to the police he killed Trevor after Nico told Ben It was her who stabbed Trevor. In November 2016 Ben Is released from Prison and acordding to his son Josh Bradley his been struggling ever since. Kill Count Murders * Richie Trent- 31st July 2013: Shot. * Despite Trevor's only known murder victim to be Richie Trent, it has been implied that he wasn't Trevor's first murder victim. Attempted Murders * Jacqui McQueen: When Trevor finds out Jacqui Is trying to steal money from him he catches her and attacks her ready to kill her however Tony Hutchinson knocks Trevor out when he smashes a plant pot on his head. * Freddie Roscoe: Trevor attempts to kill Freddie three times twice attempts to shoot him the first time Is when Trevor not long after his arrival stabs Freddie during a hiest, when Freddie went to go and hand himself In and reavel all on Trent's murder he Is stoped by Fraser Black, The second time was when Trevor fou d out about Freddie shooting Grace, Grace later talks Trevor from shooting Freddie when she reveals she will give him another chance. * Myra McQueen: Puts a hit on Myra after he finds out that Myra's daughter Jacqui Is still alive and not dead. * Tony Hutchinson: Goes to shoot Tony after he finds out Tony has been working with Sam Lomax to try and being Trevor down but Trevor all of a sudden has a chanfe of heart. * Fraser Black: Trevor twice attempts to shoot Fraser the first Is when Jim McGinn tells Trevor that Fraser murdered his father Sydney Royle, When released from Prison he kidnaps Fraser and goes to shoot him but Grace talks him round, The second time Is when Ray McCormick proves to Trevor that Fraser killed his father when he takes him to the grave, Trevor goes to shoot Fraser but backs down he later sets Ray the task, During the 25th Anniversary week he attempts to shoot Fredfie to get to his younger brother Robbie. * Ray McCormick: When Fraser lies to Trevor that Ray killed Trevor's father, Trevor kidnaps Ray and maked him dig his grave but Ray later proves to Trevor that It was Infact Fraser who killed his father. * Kim Butterfield: Trevor puts a him on Kim when Kim Interfiers whith Trevor's and Grace's relationship. * Robbie Roscoe: Attempts to shoot Robbie when he finds out Robbie has been grassing him up to Ben Bradley. * Jason Roscoe: Attempts to shoot Jason to get to Robbie. Background Information *Trevor was initially created as a guest character in April 2013, but in May 2013, it was announced that Greg Wood would reprise the role, and Trevor was promoted to regular character. Quotes First Line "Trudy Ryan?" (first line to Jacqui McQueen) ---- Last Line "I love you Grace" (Final dying line to Grace Black, just after they married) Intro *2013-2016 - Trevor's first and only solo shot features Trevor in a dark room full of lightbulbs with the camera zooming in on his face. *For a short stint in 2015 Trevor was added to the background of Grace Black's after the intro became over-crowded with characters, In November, the intro was extended bringing Trevor back to his original shot. See also *List of appearances *Channel 4 profile *Royle family Gallery Silas_Trevor.jpg dirk_trevor.jpg Ashley_Trevor.jpg Holly_Trevor.jpg Trevor_Nico_Death.jpg Trevor_Nico.jpg Category:Hollyoaks characters Category:Hollyoaks Later characters Category:Hollyoaks Villains Category:Royle family Category:Black family Category:Killers Category:Gangsters Category:Businesspeople Category:2013 debuts Category:2016 departures Category:2016 marriages Category:2016 deaths Category:Florist owners Category:The Loft employees Category:Drug dealers Category:1978 births Category:Murder victims Category:Residents of 3 Oakdale Drive Category:Past characters